Forklift-mounted and other types of mobile RFID systems encounter difficulties in determining which tagged items are loaded and which are not. Under certain conditions RFID readers may read tags which are far away as legitimately loaded items. Extraneous tag reads like these are difficult to filter out using current technology and introduce significant inaccuracies into the system.
Typically, software filtering based upon pick lists and hysteresis has been used to eliminate the detection of extraneous tags. However, the software involves modification to the application or the backend system that requires the data.
Complex antenna schemes which only allow tags within a well-defined space of the forklift load area to be read have been used. However, these systems tend to be unreliable and expensive to produce and install.
There is a need for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as providing additional benefits. Overall, the above examples of some related systems and associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.